


Cliché

by PeterReed



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cliche, Experience, Friendship/Love, High-School, M/M, Multi, Netlfix, No Vampire, Promo, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love, Weird, trying stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterReed/pseuds/PeterReed
Summary: "The new girl as arrived at The Glade High School, she's shy and pretty but unsure of herself. She has decided to make friends and to start over, without drama ... unfortunately, she cross the path of the beautiful jock and his bad boy rebel friend, and everything is compromised."You've read that story, right? A hundred times probably.. let me tell you how that story full of cliché sucks balls, trust me I know what I'm talking about. Fifty shades, DUFF, Twilight, After, Another Story of Bad Boys, every wattpad book ever - insert disgusted noise - and the list goes on.or Newt is writting and being just done with everything.





	Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> This .. is something I would like feed back on. It's not a rant, it's a story, bit weird.  
Please keep in mind that english isn't my first language.

Here it goes. You know, your typical teen romance book or high school movie with the jock, the cheerleader, the bad boy and the quiet new girl? Yeah, that one, and you could have thought about a million stories with the same plot because that story has been done a million time in a million ways. Take the new Netflix film – and this is not a promotion or a remunerated advertisement – “Tall Girl”. It’s exactly the story I’m talking about, the protagonist falling in love with the beautiful jock or bad boy or mysterious and charismatic new comer with the accent that everyone _just_ loves. And believe me or not, that’s story is what’s happening in my high school. I wish I was joking and I wish you could see how many times I already rolled my eye out of my skull writing this.

My high school is named “The Glade H.S” or the block as we call it, us student and mischiefs, for an unknown reason I might say. The block has everything you could ask for, the jocks being those wild and bully guys that everyone know and admire, in a weird way. You want to be them or befriend them, or better, you want to shag them because, let’s face it, the quickest way to the top of every high school social pyramid is to become the girlfriend – or boyfriend if you attend a high school in freaking Canada – of a big popular good looking jock. But there are also the cheerleaders – girls jocks equivalent in the big scheme of things – and the weirdos, the geeks, the drug addicts and stone faced.

Really, it’s the next place to turn your film Netflix, just set the camera rolling, no acting needed. You don’t need to hire actors too, and that’s a sweet deal you can’t say no to, right ? Netflix next teen romance movie is going to be about the classical jock, cheerleader, new girl trio, that has never been done before _– please start understanding that sarcasm is my default type of writing._ The jock would be Thomas Green _– I know even the last name is directly coming from a shitty book –_ the most popular handsome guy in the whole town. He’s strong and muscled, a bit cocky and confident, every girl’s panty drop in front of him and everyone wants to shag him _– horny teenagers being one hundred percent the demographic of high school. _Thomas is astonishing good looking, white teeth, cute smile, moles everywhere on his face under dark hair and, _of course_, he has deep brown eyes that look like honey pouring of the most divine beehive. And as you might know, the jock is always going out with the most popular girl, aka the cheerleader with the perfect body too, or Teresa Agnes as we call her here. She has long dark hair, blue eyes and is always dressed in a sexy way, but not too much sexy, because she’s not a slut, not like that girl she has publicly shamed for trying to kiss her boyfriend, you know. She is a bit mean and loves showing to everyone that she is dating the jock. Her friends are always walking with here, like a bad written tv show, also cheerleaders with nothing much to say about except they also date jocks and follow Teresa everywhere. One of them, in that case Harriet Bristow, is dating the bad boy jock of the school, Minho Sobong. You know the one with the moto and black leather jacket, who spend is time being rebellious because, you guess it, he smokes cigarettes and that’s how you recognise a bad boy: cold tone, piercing eyes and white cigarette.

However the story isn’t completely cliché without the new girl, you know the shy girl who just arrived at school, with no friends or whatsoever. She can be rich or poor, that depend on the story, but that is the main character usually, she should be the one narrating this thing. Poor lonely Sonya Hill, that doesn’t talk much and think she is ugly and ordinary, even if we just read a long descriptive paragraph of how beautiful and pretty she is. Her body is perfectly shaped, size D boobs and 32 jeans that hugs her behind oh so nicely – _insert the noise of me gagging because of how stupid this is _– with a perfect DNA because she doesn’t do sport, she’s born flawless and blind as she’s the only one not seeing her beauty. And you know the story, she’s in love with the jock, Thomas Green, like every other girl, but she is no ordinary bitch because at first she thinks that Thomas is an annoying git and she can’t stand a chance. But don’t you worry, in every story the new girl gets noticed and change her mind about the jock. _What a relief!_

We also have our traditional geek boy, Winston Whitten, that you can spot everywhere because he always hanging with the other nerds wearing bright shirts harbouring a comic book character and black glasses. He spends his time talking about video games and superheroes. And like in every story, he’s nice even if not that good looking – _not everyone can be like Thomas, Teresa and Sonya, and doing sport is actually time consuming, whereas you need to go to college and graduate._ In the same unpopular crowd there is the intellectual guy or girl, the Hermione Granger that didn’t get credited in the movie if you’d like. You know the persons that are attending high school actually for the good reasons: graduate, learn and have a scholarship for college. But god forbid that’s cool! So they are unpopular, I mean going to school to actually study and not try to fuck the popular crowd or having teen drama? So weird. It’s a bit of a Glee situation, and they probably attend some artistic class too by the way, you know that tv show with kids being bullied even though they are mad talented? _– never made sense to me actually how the school is always cheering them up when they do concerts and sing like pop stars, but bully them the next day, like they wouldn’t be popular in real life? Open a cover channel on Youtube honey and go get that money. _Here that’s the same, good student are actually being the weird ones. And talking about weirdos, there is the actual weirdos, the shy guy that doesn’t talk and always mind his own business. The kid, Aris Murphy, might have been a bad boy if he wasn’t so antisocial and quiet. Everyone leave him alone, but he would be the first name to come up in our brain if one day, we had a mass shooting in the hallway.

If think I laid every major character here, and forgive me if I’ve forgotten someone, but we could probably go on forever with the junkie, the slut, the suicidal kid… But those one come up rarely in teen romance, god forbid characters with a background and a bit of realistic psychology. Every role is crystal clear for everyone. Now the question left hanging is: Will Sonya goes out with Thomas? Does the normal and boring girl will catch the eye of the cutest boy at school? That would be suggested in the resume of the book, some kind of attraction for the jock or trouble coming for his girlfriend. And I can tell you the whole story, but not in details because, as you might have noticed now, I’m not Sonya. I’m not the new pretty innocent girl that is going to have her life changed because of the bad boy or the jock. The girl with the perfect life or dead parents or whatever to make you relate to the character. Because let’s be honest, the main girl is supposed to be you and those stories are supposed to make you believe in the possibility that you could attract the popular guy or girl of your dream. You could live that romance, being banal, ugly and uncool and still getting the perfect charming person. Let’s be honest, you all know that this isn’t going to happen in your life, sorry to break it to you, but the jock never goes for the new girl or the unremarkable one. Why? Because life isn’t a bloody teen romance, but my high school is, try to follow up would you.

So now that I ruined your hope that this story is going to be “Sonya’s life trying to get Thomas, but having a thing for the bad boy too, and how will she decide?”. You might be wondering who I am and why I’m telling you that my high school is straight out of those movies. The answer is simple, my name is Newt or Isaac Newton, but like every bad boy – _just kidding, I don’t smoke_ — I have a surname that you rather use because no one should be called Isaac anymore; tell your parents. Now you might think I’m the new guy, and this story is going to be THAT story but with a gender switch, you’re wrong. I’m not the new guy, but I’m going to tell you a bit about me so we can figure out where I stand in the movie – _please put me in the foreground, I spent so much time doing theatre, I could win an Oscar. _

First thing I’m British and I love Minecraft and Doctor Who – _and tea, so I’m a cliché too, but that is behind the point right now –_ I’d like to think I’m quite smart even though I’m not the best student The Block has ever seen, and I rather draw than learn biology. I’m quite sassy and judgmental – _as you might deduce with this text, because I’m putting everyone in a box and bitched about teen romance for over one thousand words_ – and I might be a little introverted sometimes. That’s a nice way to tell you that I have depression – _not the sexy kind, over romanticized in the movies, the real shit that makes you feel numb and discouraged with life_ – and I tried to kill myself.

I think by now you think I’m the quiet emo with the suicidal though in the back of the class, with blue hair and dark eyeliner, but we’re not in 2002 anymore and that doesn’t exist, so you might think I’m more like the lonely geek with no much friend, right?

Wrong.

I’m Thomas’ friend. I’m the other jock and I should be a secondary character only being here to help Thomas figure things out with Teresa and Sonya in that story. I should be here just to date the other cheerleader, Brenda. My character is to be the background friend with one or three lines to say during the book, just here because Thomas has friends obviously. But as you can see, I’m not really fitting the role so far. I have a voice, damn I’m the narrator of the story! I’m a jock, but I am also a more complex person, I’m not just a tasteless one. I’ve issues, problems, hobbies, quirks and fears, something that would never come up in the classic teen romance novel we’ve established so far. I don’t fit the role, the best friend of Thomas is suicidal and not so out coming, what happened to the jock that was supposed to be a bit of a bully, a bit of a charismatic heartbreaker to match Minho and Thomas attitude of “the jocks”.

Truth be told, I don’t belong in this, because my character is never written in that story. Who cares about the main character love interest’s best friend that ends up with one random girl at some point during the plot – or absence of plot-? But here I am, for real. You shouldn’t have to read the romance novel from my point of view, and I should not have a voice in this, yet, here we are. You, that school that looks like a bloody movie for horny and stupid teenagers and me, the best friend who wants to be the new girl in Thomas’ story.


End file.
